elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrille
Arrille is an Altmer Trader who resides in Seyda Neen. He is the sole merchant in town and owns Arrille's Tradehouse. If his friend's ring is returned to its owner, Arrille offers a special discount on his wares and spells. Interactions Fargoth's Hiding Place Arrille informs the Nerevarine that Hrisskar Flat-Foot is having financial difficulties. He suggests speaking with Hrisskar to find out if he has any tasks that need to be done. Services *Mercantile skill: 20 *Bartering gold: 800 Merchant Arrille trades in all varieties of goods, except illegal substances. A number in the Restocks column indicates that a limited number of the item restocks. He also has miscellaneous items such as bowls, forks, and tankards for sale. Spell merchant Arrille has seven spells available from the Destruction, Mysticism, and Restoration schools of magic. He is the sole purveyor of the Spark spell in . Dialogue "Welcome to Arrille's Tradehouse. I barter for goods or coin. I also have a small selection of spells for sale. No credit. want a '''little advice'? That's free. That's ALL that's free. Would you like to hear about our most popular potions? Our most popular scrolls?"'' :little advice "If you want to live to a ripe old age, buy a weapon and as much armor as you can wear and still from trouble. Buy a spell or two. And '''practice your skills'. Don't practice on citizens. We call that foul murder, and we don't like it. But you can kill smugglers and bandits and other outlaws all you like. Outlaws have no rights. Plenty of adventurers make a living from killing and looting outlaws. That smuggler scum down in Addamasartus, for instance. The cave down near the silt strider platform."'' ::practice your skills "Practice on creatures. And outlaws. And anyone who attacks you first. When in doubt, run away. And if you attack a citizen by accident, DON'T kill him. Turn yourself in to a guard, pay your fine, and clear your name. Or people will treat you like an outlaw." :popular potions "Cure Common Disease and Cure Blight Disease potions are most popular with travelers. Fortify strength, endurance, speed, agility are very helpful in combat. Fortify personality is popular with merchants and shy persons. Of course, fortify fatigue keeps you fighting at your best. Restore health and restore fatigue are perhaps our most popular items. And for a short burst of power during a fight, you can't beet greef, shein, flin, mazte, and sujamma." :popular scrolls "Vigor and Vitality are our best-selling bargain items, restoring fatigue and health, respectively. Almsivi Intervention and Divine Intervention transport you instantly to the nearest Temple or nearest Imperial shrine -- good for routine or emergency transportation. Heartwise helps with persuasion. Summon Skeletal Minion brings help in a iffy. And Drathis' Winter Guest does a lot of damage at a touch -- handy to whittle a too-tough opponent down to size." :latest rumors "I heard that Hrisskar upstairs is having some financial troubles. Can't seem to win a wager these days." Appearances * de:Arrille fr:Arrile pl:Arrille ru:Аррилл uk:Аррілл Category:Morrowind: Merchants Category:Morrowind: Spell Merchants Category:Morrowind: Seyda Neen Characters